<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venomless by Cheycartoongirl8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761833">Venomless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8'>Cheycartoongirl8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust is Mentioned, Arackniss Internally Freaking Out, Gen, Henroin has an Epiphany, Henroin is a Bad Parent, Henroin's Mother is Mentioned, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Molly is mentioned, Verbal Abuse, mafia stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During an interrogation, a heavily guarded secret of Arackniss' comes to light. With it exposed, will his father allow him to stay? Or is he doomed to be exiled from the Family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venomless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was RPing with a friend when I made it that Arackniss was the only one out of his family that didn't have venom in the family. This was also a bit inspired after I watched Kung Fu Panda's Secrets of the Furious Five. And thus this fic was born! I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Venomless</p><p> </p><p>Venom. It's lethal. Well in a physical or a verbal sense. When a creature has venom glands, they can easily paralyze their prey. Leaving them at their mercy to do whatever they wish. Verbally, harsh words could be just as deadly. So what happens when you have both? Well, a majority of the time, the ones effected will say that at least the physical venom will fade. But the verbal venom leaves longer lasting scars. And when you're in the Spider Mafia, this is well known to everyone in Hell. Everyone in the Spider Mafia had venom. And if you were the unfortunate victim to their interrogations... well, let's just say it's easier to do what they wanted than risk getting bit.</p><p>And that's where we are now. Henroin had gotten wind that the Loan Sharks were swindling their loot of drugs. Which for them, meant no drug equal lost of clients and lost of clients meant that it was costing them money. So he had ordered to find out when, where and how they were pilfering their drugs. They had managed to grab one of them while he was out and about on the town. The person in charge of the interrogation was Arackniss, Henroin's eldest son and his second in command. He was currently smoking a cigarette as he waited for the shark to wake up.</p><p>He was tied up to a chair. His arms bound behind it and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. The small spider cast a glance up at his father. Henroin had insisted that he'd be there when he learned that they caught one of the sharks. Especially when it was the Loan Sharks' own second in command. A sort of "bonding" time, as he put it. Arackniss was a bit hesitant on it. This was going to be the first time that Henroin would witness him doing an interrogation. And it was nerve-wrecking.</p><p>Not just because he was his father and he knew very well of his father's short temper. But because there was something he had been hiding... he didn't have venom. Yes he, Arackniss, Henroin's son and his trusted advocate, was venomless. Shortly after arriving in Hell he had learned that he didn't have any during a fight with a rival family. Shocked and terrified what The Family, especially Henroin, would do to him if they learned that he was unable to produce any, he kept it hidden. How had he managed to keep it under wraps for so long? Simple. They would keep vials of their venom in storage rooms. Since he was in charge of checking the inventory, he'd take the close to expired vials and use them for interrogations. No one asked where expired venom went. No one cared. It was useless to them.</p><p>Another thing was that he always made sure that he was always alone when he did the interrogations. This helped keep his secret hidden. With no one to watch him bite the suspect, he could get away with using a syringe to insert the venom. Now... now he couldn't. He had tried to convince his father that he can manage this on his own. But the large spider refused it.</p><p>"Nicolas."</p><p>Arackniss looked up at him.</p><p>"Yea, Pop?"</p><p>"Wake our guest. He's slept long enough."</p><p>The small spider nodded. He went over and slapped their unconscious guest as hard as he could manage. The shark gave a startle yelp in pain. He groaned as he pulled out of his slumber. He blinked as he eyes adjusted.</p><p>"What the fuck...?"</p><p>"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Had a nice nap?" Arackniss asked.</p><p>"Wh-What?"</p><p>"You heard me. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What the fuck did ya do with our products?"</p><p>The shark blinked as he looked around the room. It was basically almost empty except a table with tools on it, and several other chairs. He looked back to see that two of the Spider Mafia members were in front of him. He gulped when he realized the big one was Henroin. Fuck. He blinked when he saw a smaller version of Henroin in front of him. Except this spider was much smaller and thinner. And he lacked the scorpion tail that Henroin had. This must of be the allusive Arackniss. Henroin's son. No one had actually heard much about him. Just that he was known to be Hell's best sniper. And now that he was seeing him in person, it was no wonder the guy was practically invisible. His short size and dark fur probably help hide him in the shadows.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Our products, you <em>faccia a culo</em>!" He pulled his close to where their faces were almost touching. "Where. Are. They?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered coolly.</p><p>"We all know that's bullshit."</p><p>That came from Henroin. The two looked over at him. The shark did his best to not recoil. The Spider Mafia Boss had a dreadful reputation. He was known to be a mean, cruel, son-of-a-bitch. No one was safe from his rage. The large spider looked at his son.</p><p>"Bite him."</p><p>Arackniss and the shark stiffened. The shark knew that the Spider Mafia's method for interrogations. He had heard enough of their reputations for what they did to their hostages when they wanted information. Their venom were powerful. It took mere minutes for it to work and get whatever poor sap to spill everything they wanted to know in seconds. The Marine Sinner gulped in fear.</p><p>As for Arackniss... he couldn't. His secret would be exposed. And if Henroin found out... He shifted uneasily. He took another drag from his cigarette, mind racing to try and steer his father away from having him injecting venom through biting. The fate of his role in the Family could change drastically.</p><p>"Uh... about that pop... would it be best to... rough 'im up a bit? Help drive home that no one should fuck wit' us?"</p><p>He was hoping that his father would agree to it. He really didn't want bite their hostage. He just couldn't risk his secret getting out. He could see his father debate, only for him to shake his head. He felt his heart drop. No. No, no, no! He needed to buy time! He did his best to keep his panic inward. If he dared show that any sort of vulnerability, he'd be in a world of shit.</p><p>"I ain't in the mood ta witness a beating. If ya want ta so bad, do it afta' we get the information."</p><p>The Mafia heir glanced between the shark and his father. What was he going to do? What was he going to do? He couldn't expose himself! He made sure not to shrink under his father's gaze.</p><p>"Any reason why, Arackniss?"</p><p>He made sure to keep eye contact. He couldn't look away. Making sure that he didn't show any form of weakness or intimidation, he crossed his arms.</p><p>"I jus' think we should let 'im suffer a bit more."</p><p>"He can suffer <em>after</em> we get the information. I ain't in the mood to prolong this bullshit. Inject him."</p><p>"I don't like the taste of shark blood."</p><p>He was stalling now. He was. He didn't know what to do! His secret was at stake! The last thing he wanted was his father to know that he didn't have venom. He could imagine his father exploding, degrading and possibly beating him for learning how incompetent for something that wasn't his fault. He always had to walk on eggshells around him. He did what he could to not shrink under the bigger spider's gaze.</p><p>"We all do things that we don't like. No more excuses. Bite him!"</p><p>The small spider bit his lip. He can't. It wasn't going to do any good! What could he do!? Either way it was going to come out. His eyes darted around as he tried to think of another excuse. Think Arackniss! Think! If only there was some way to get him out of the room so he can do it!</p><p>"Arackniss! Stop stalling you piece of shit!"</p><p>The sniper flinched at his father's yell.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"NOW!"</p><p>Terrified of facing another beating, Arackniss did what he was told and bit the shark's neck. This was it. His secret was going to be exposed. Henroin was going to probably going to kick the shit out of him and exile him from the Family. All because he didn't have venom. He hadn't bitten anyone since that fateful day. The day he learned that he was the only venomless spider in his family. He bit down as hard as he could in hopes to maybe send their captive in a state of panic before he realized. He could feel that rough skin on his tongue. Like sandpaper. And it- wait... why did the his skin taste... Oh shit. Was that urine he was tasting!? He instantly pulled away, spitting and gagging. That was disgusting!</p><p>"Why the fuck do ya taste like piss!?" He demanded. He couldn't help but comedic, or childishly depended on the view, scrapping his tongue with his hands in a vain attempt of deposing the taste. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!"</p><p>The Shark couldn't help but snort back a laugh. Despite just getting bitten and soon to be under the effects of the venom, it was really funny.</p><p>"Uh... sharks urinate from their skin. Did ya not know that?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Arackniss!" Henroin snapped. "Stop acting like a fucking <em>bambino!"</em></p><p>The reprimand caused the small spider to flinch. Not wanting to face his parent's wrath, he silently made his way back over to his side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. He took a drag in hopes to ease his nerves. He learned at a very early stage that it was just easier to comply and shut up when Henroin started to get agitated. It was no use putting up a fight when he was always on the losing end. It didn't matter if he was his son or not. The spider/scorpion mob boss's wrath excluded no one.</p><p>The shark couldn't help but feel a small pang of pity for Henroin's child. It was pretty obvious to see that he was afraid of his own father. Sure, his own relationship with his dad wasn't the best, but then again, his father wasn't fucking Henroin. He couldn't only imagine what type of hell he had to go through being raised by the short-tempered Mafia Boss. Maybe that was why he was so evasive? Henroin was low-key ashamed of his son that he stuck him where he was to be heard about but never seen? If he wasn't in the position that he was in, he'd offer to buy the guy a drink. Satan knows the little guy probably needed it. He only hoped his own Family wouldn't be upset that the Spider Mafia made him spill. ...how long did it take for the venom to take effect? He saw Henroin turn to his son.</p><p>"How long does this take?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>He stiffened realizing what that he almost outed himself.</p><p>"What do you mean you don't know?"</p><p>Arackniss immediately started backpedaling, hoping to safe face.</p><p>"I-it depends on the sinner. Some it takes seconds. Otha's a few minutes."</p><p>The larger spider grunted. Satisfied with his child's response. Arackniss took a drag to help disguise his breath of relief. Okay, maybe he was still stalling from telling the truth. But he had to! His father wouldn't understand! He would just see him as some sort of failure! He shifted anxiously as the minutes ticked by. Five. Ten. Twenty. By thirty minutes, he recoiled when Henroin gave a roar in rage. He instinctively took a step back when he turned to face him.</p><p>"Why the fuck isn't your venom working!?"</p><p>Arackniss gulped. Say something. Anything! Another lie! But he couldn't get any words out. His voice was caught in his throat.</p><p>"I-I don't-"</p><p>"Stop being a fuckin' <em>piccola merda patetica!"</em></p><p>The Mafia heir squeaked in fear when he was grabbed by his throat. He gripped Henroin's hand, trying to pull it off. It was useless. He was too small and weak compared to his father. He squirmed in some vain hope that he would be dropped. He felt fear course through his body. Unable to keep his secret hidden, he broke.</p><p>"I DON'T HAVE VENOM!"</p><p>Henroin dropped him in shock. He barely registered the yelp that came from his oldest. He didn't have venom... <em>Arackniss didn't have venom</em>. So many questions was running though his mind. How long has Arackniss had known? How did he manage to get get the information from interrogations from before? Did anyone else know? Not wanting any more potential information exposed to their captive, he grabbed hold of his child's collar and dragged him out of the room. Once the door was shut behind them, he threw Arackniss in front of him.</p><p>"Explain yourself! Now!"</p><p>The small spider shuffled uneasily. When he didn't respond fast enough, he snapped.</p><p>"Arackniss! Tell me, now!"</p><p>The little spider flinched. Recoiling at his father's anger. He took a step back.</p><p>"I... I found out... after the... Mandrill Ambush on me..."</p><p>Henroin frowned. He remember that attack very well. It was a year or so after Arackniss had rejoined the family and the Mandrill Family, a rival family, took the opportunity to attack his eldest when he was doing a pick up. He wasn't given much, just that his son had handle it. He pinched the bridge between his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? We could've avoided this mess! You should've fucking told me!"</p><p>"I couldn't tell ya cuz I knew this would happen!"</p><p>Henroin frowned.</p><p>"Like what would happen?"</p><p>"This!" He motioned between them. "Ya fuckin' loosin' yer shit on me fer somethin' that ain't even my fault! I didn't <em>ask</em> ta not have venom, Pop! How can I tell ya when I can't know that ya won't attack 'nd beat me fer it!"</p><p>"I still deserve to know! You're my son! I have a right!"</p><p>"How can I when I can't trust ya!? I can't tell ya anything without bein' in my own interrogation!"</p><p>There was a tense silence between them. Henroin was surprised. His son couldn't trust him? How many things have he been holding back from him because he couldn't feel like he could talk him? He was his father! He deserved to know what was going on in his children's lives! It absolutely floored him. He was going to demand more information from him, but Arackniss started ranting.</p><p>"God dammit Pop! This is why Anthony 'nd Molly ain't want nuthin ta do wit' ya! Ya don't treat us like yer kids! Ya treat us like de rest of de family! I know they're younga' 'nd don't understand, 'nd I try ta stand up fer ya! But fer once, will ya jus' be our Pop 'nd not our boss!?"</p><p>Henroin couldn't believe it. He always thought that he managed to separate both. Apparently Arackniss didn't agree. Or Anthony and Molly. He remember an earlier conversation from his mother, the kids' nonna, several months earlier. He dismissed her words then and now... he could hear the foreshadowing now.</p><p>
  <em>"One of these days Henry, Nicolas is going to end up snapping. You already lost two. Are you willing to lose the third? Because if you don't change, you will..."</em>
</p><p>He looked down at his eldest, his smallest and loyalest child. He couldn't get everything that was spewing out of his mouth, but from what he could get, it was everything that he did wrong by all three of them. Fuck. Had he really fucked up that badly as a parent? Did he really put the Family Business before all three of them? Damn it. Now he was feeling guilty. Unable to handle his son's tirade, he did something he hasn't done in decades. He got down to his son's level. Which meant he had to literally get on his knees to be at eye level with him. He gripped his upper arms (he only had one set out) in order to get him to stop pacing and pay attention to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Arackniss blinked at his father in surprised. Henroin didn't apologize for anything. Not even to them. He couldn't believe it. This... this had to be a joke. Right? There was no possible way this could be true.</p><p>"Wh-What?" He stammered.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Yer right. I have been treatin' ya kids like de rest of de Family. I didn't separate work from home. I'm sorry about that."</p><p>It was too good to be true. He swallowed nervously.</p><p>"You're... G-going ta kick me outta de Family... fer not havin' vemom... aren't ya?"</p><p>Before... he would've. But now... he could see how shitty that would be of him. After all those years that he had faithfully put in for the Family Business, he couldn't do that to him now. God did he feel like a complete asshole now. No wonder Molly and Anthony had nothing to do with him. He could see that Arackniss had started to breath heavily. Looking like he was doing his best to not cry in front of him. Fuck.</p><p>"No. No, I ain't gunna kick ya out. Yer right. It ain't yer fault your form didn't give ya venom. Bet this is Lucifer's or God's way of fuckin' with ya."</p><p>The Mafia heir nodded, looking unsure. He couldn't believe this unexpected turn in his father. It wasn't like him. He was mean, wrathful, stubborn, nothing like the caring parent all three of them had wish he would be when they were younger. Sure, there was good days, but those were far and few in between. He was unsure if he could really trust that Henroin was really sincere about this.</p><p>"How have you managed it?"</p><p>Arackniss blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Hiding the fact you were venomless this whole time. How did you do it? I need ta know as your father and your boss so we can avoid situations like this again."</p><p>"O-Oh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... I uh... mostly use a syringe of the... close to expired vials in our storage units. Um... when I'm out in de field, I play into their fear after I bite 'em. Then I shoot 'em ta keep them from find out. Now... I can't do that..."</p><p>"What about yer fangs? They real?"</p><p>"Oh uh... yea. But I ain't got the gland. Doctor confirmation."</p><p>Henroin grunted. Fuck. Well at least he had fangs. Then he did come to the realization that if he wasn't there, then Arackniss would've gotten the information doing his usual routine. And just his presence had fucked it up for him. He needed to fix this. Now.</p><p>"I'll take care of it. Is there anything else that you've been hiding from me?"</p><p>The small spider hesitated, unsure how he would react. He fidgeted.</p><p>"Um... a... few things but... can I have some... time to ensure ya won't snap at me? I... I want ta be sure I can trust ya with 'em."</p><p>The Mafia Boss frowned. He didn't like that, but what choice did he have? His son did have a right for when he was or wasn't ready to share about his personal life. Much to his repugnance. But if he needed to. For the sake of salvaging his relationship with his eldest. And maybe, one day, be back in Anthony's and Molly's.</p><p>"Very well. I'll... do my best to be a better parent. Go a head and get a vial and syringe. Once we get the info, we'll erase the bastard. Keep your secret safe and send a message to those bottom-feeders."</p><p>"Right away pop!" He turned to head to the storage unit but stopped, looking back at him. "Hey pop?"</p><p>"Yea?"</p><p>"Thanks. Fer... acceptin' me. That I'm venomless."</p><p>Henroin couldn't help but feel a smile tug on his lips. He nudged him away.</p><p>"Ain't a problem. Off you go. I'll cover fer ya. And it doesn't matter what vial you get. You can get a more potent one then one that's gunna expired."</p><p>A smile spread across his son's face. He ran off. Henroin couldn't help but chuckle. He stood there for a moment as he watched him disappear momentarily. This was... different. Good. A good different. He was making a start to repair the damage he caused. He'll have to make a call to his mother later. She'll rub it in his face at first with the signature "I told you so" but he deserved it. He finally grasped all the pain that he had caused. Maybe it was because he wasn't on heroin and drunk at the moment. So his sober mind finally gave him the clarity that he needed.</p><p>His mother had told him to stop drinking and doing drugs because it was affecting his relationship with his children. It was probably time that he got sober. Maybe not stop drinking, but he could get off the heroin. For himself. For his children. It was time that he became a better parent. He made his way back into the room. Yes. It was time that his own venom of disdain and abuse became just like his son's more physical lack of. He too was now going to be venomless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy my little fic! I wanted to do a bit of a character study on what it would be like that Arackniss didn't have venom. I also wanted to do a father-son fic. As many of you may realize and come to understand, parent-child relationship fics are more of my specialty. And I wanted to do this for Arackniss and Henroin.</p><p>I also wanted to give Henroin a reason that would cause him to change for his children's sake. Yea, I get it, he's a shit dad, but this is Fanfic and if I want to redeem the fucker than by all means I can! So Henroin redemption! </p><p>I have created fanart of Henroin's mother/Angel Dust's, Molly and Arackniss' Nonna (grandmother in Italian). Let me now if you want a spin-off series featuring her! I do have a background story for her and I'm unsure if I should make a fic about her and her relationship with Henroin and her grandchildren. </p><p>Oh and Translations!: </p><p>Faccia a culo- Assface</p><p>Bambino- Baby</p><p>Piccola merda patetica- Pathetic little shit</p><p>Thank you for reading and I'll see you all in my other/up-coming stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>